What the heart hides
by darkness-into-light
Summary: Harry tries to get hermione to know that he likes her but he's being too subtle and doing it in the wrong way. What will it take for her to know that he feels the same about her as she does about him?


"Ahhhhh, I swear to god if you don't put me down right now you're fucking dead Potter!"

Hermione shrieked as she dangled 6 feet in the air by the wand of one Harry James Potter. After defeating Voldemort during the holiday's after 6th year in a rampage of vengeance Harry finally proved to be his fathers' son and started doing all the things he'd missed out on. Like floating the girl he liked in the air just because she wouldn't put down her quill for one second.

"I don't give a crap if you don't like me doing my homework but NEWTS are this year and I aint gonna fail them so fucking put me down!" Hermione screamed when she wasn't moving from the air.

"Awww come on 'Mione, we only wanna play outside, look, it's snowing. What's better than snow huh?"

"I'll tell you what's better than snow you ignorant prat. NOT FAILING MY BLOODY NEWTS! Now will you please put me down?"

Figuring that he wasn't going to get her to say she liked him while hanging upside down in the air, Harry finally gave up and slowly lowered her to the ground, letting her head hit the ground first.

"Harry James Potter you are so going to be dead when I get my hands on you. I can't believe you did that, god what has gotten into you lately? Are you asking for a beating or are you just plain fucking stupid…!" Hermione kept on shouting while chasing Harry all the way out of the common room and into the great hall where she had to cease unless she wanted the attention of nearly the entire school.

Harry took his safety seat next to Ron who was, once again, stuffing his face full of chicken and mashed potatoes, soon to be making his way to a whole plate of treacle tart.

"Hey man, what have you been doing?" asked Ron just noticing that his best friend was out of breath. He heard a scream, silence and then the doors the great hall opened and in walked Hermione obviously very frustrated, "Oh wait don't tell me, you did something to her and now she is after your guts…again." He said this more of a statement than a question.

"It's not my fault she doesn't get the hints," Said a very exasperated Harry.

Only a split second after he had spoken Harry found himself sat in a very large room with mahogany plush pillows, four poster bed, cream layered carpet….and a very angered Hermione Ganger straddling him with her hands around his throat bashing his head up and down on the floor.

"Sobashyoubashthoughtbashyoubashwerebashsafebashhuh?" She stopped banging his head and rolled off him. She looked over to him but he wasn't moving.

"Oh for god sake Harry, get up you big drama queen. If you can kill bloody Voldemort then you can bloody survive a head bashing by a weak fucking girl"

When Harry still didn't move Hermione ran across the room from where she had been standing after she got off of him. "Harry! Oh god please Harry wake up, move, anything just please move" tears, had started pooling at her eyes as she watched the still boy beneath her.

"Come on Hermione think, what have you learnt about this, you know there's something that can help" she sobbed out loud to herself. Suddenly she lurched forward to the side of his head and bent over, "Pease let this work, please", she leant over, cupped his nose and jaw in each hand and prized his mouth apart. Leaning forward she connected their mouths while giving him CPR. Not a moment longer than she had done that, Harry jerked forward and wrapped his hands around her waist. He rolled them both over so that he was straddling her.

Hermione couldn't move. She was frozen, and Harry was on top of her. Harry Potter, her best friend for 7 years and the love of her life was on top of her AND kissing her.

_Oh my god, what am I gonna do, kiss him back, what if it's a joke, what if he's messing with me, what if he think I'm someone else, I mean I didn't really give him chance to see me properly when I was bashing his head up and down on the floor. Oh what the hell, what am I going to lose anyway huh? Well besides a best friend but I've always got my self out of any situation. _

Hermione made up her mind and pushed up slightly against Harry while wrapping her arms around his neck. At that point she kissed him with everything she had and couldn't even open her eyes when he pulled away from her.

"Hermione…HERMIONE!" Harry shouted when she hadn't responded to hi the first time. Very slowly she opened her eyes and looked into his. Immediately she was lost in them and would have happily stayed there for ever. But she knew he wanted to talk to her…and now.

"Em… Harry, look about that it's just…well I just…that was just well---"

"Wow" breathed Harry still looking into her eyes.

Hermione chuckled and covered her face with her hands. After a while she brought them away and looked at Harry, "You really think so?"

"Yeh, totally, god you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"


End file.
